The Malfunctioning Tool of Destruction
by Fandom Exploitation
Summary: The Enchanted Forest floor became the surface that collided with Thor Odinson's ass. Who else but Prince Charming to help dust said ass and help him find his way to Midgard.


The enchanted forest proudly lived up to it's name as it would twist and manipulate any sense of reality. Things would never stay the same and that was a well known fact by those who inhabited this realm. Outsiders, to be frank, didn't have a clue.

"What is this strange place?" The golden haired demigod said as he stood up after being unceremoniously dumped on his ass. He looked around and tried to get some bearings. It wasn't quite dark but the sun was blocked out by the trees. The ground was uneven and roots dangerously stuck out in places. He was thankful that his hammer was still in his grasp and securely wrapped around his wrist. "By the gods, this is definitely not Midgard."

The muscular man stumbled around a bit, feeling slightly ill from the teleportation, which was odd because usually between his traveling, he never felt sick. Not a good sign he deduced. He decided that it would be best if he used his hammer to cover more ground so he whipped it around several times before preparing for launch.

He got about 2 feet.

"What is this curse that has stolen my hammer's power?"

"Curse?" A voice said from above. He looked up and saw a concerned and slightly amused face.

"Yes, a curse. For you see, this hammer contains properties of great power and it seems that something has robbed it from me!" Thor said angrily as he started banging the hammer against his palm like it had a faulty battery.

"Perhaps it has been replaced and what you have in your possession is a fake." The man said. Thor thought about it. Had someone stolen it while he was traveling? No, definitely not. That person would have been dead if that had occurred.

"I don't believe so. This is the one and only and therefore I must conclude that its great power has no effect here, where is here may I ask?"

"The Enchanted Forest, you must've taken a pretty hard knock to forget where you are," the man said. "I am Prince Charming and I was on my way for an afternoon hunt."

"Thor Odinson," Thor said as he ungracefully clambered up from the ditch and onto the dusty road where the prince and several guard members were watching intrigued. He offered his hand for a shake that the prince took enthusiastically.

"I have never heard of you before? Where did you come from?"

"A land called Asgard. It's from another realm," Thor said.

"Oh, so you're a realm traveller. We don't get many of those anymore. I suppose people like to stay in their own world if you know what I mean," Prince Charming said. Thor didn't exactly share this sentiment as he spent most of his time trying to avoid his own home.

"I would much like to continue on my journey, but it seems that my hammer is still not functioning," Thor said, trying once again to get his hammer to work but it still felt slightly limp in his hands.

"Why don't you come back to the castle with me, I'm sure we could think of something. My wife would love to meet you. She's always had a fascination with strangers," the Prince said fondly. Thor felt he had no other choice and agreed. This man had been so kind answering his questions and why not stay in a castle for the time being. It wasn't like he was going to get anywhere, well, to Midgard for the time being. The Prince helped Thor onto his steed, which cringed slightly with the weight and the demigod wrapped his arms around the rider.

"What a magnificent castle you have," Thor said as they arrived at Prince Charming's home.

"Yes, royalty does have it's perks. Now why don't we go inside. I am sure the cooks have prepared something to eat," Prince Charming said.

"You are much too kind."

Thor and the Prince walked up to the dining room where Snow White was chatting with Red. They turned to see the new arrival and both their eyebrows shot up into their fringes.

"Ladies, meet Thor Odinson from Asgard," Prince Charming said. Thor politely bowed and he detected blushes from both women. The Prince didn't seem to notice and he sat himself next to Red and opposite his wife.

"Join us," Snow said.

"Of course milady."

The afternoon was spent exchanging stories. Snow, Red and even the Prince had their heads in the hands, fascinated with the life of the demigod. He told them of the great battles, of Midgard, but he avoid the topic of his home which none of them questioned. He would sadly look at his hammer that hung depressingly by his side, powerless and broken.

"Well Thor, It would be very un-host like if I couldn't get you fixed up. I shall send for the blue fairy, she may be able to solve your problem!" Thor's eyes widened and then beamed.

"You are too kind."

Thor later found out that because of the strange world he was in, he had to reverse the swing of his hammer to be able to travel. He thanked and farewelled the household of the castle and bestowed his well wishes upon the newly married couple. He whipped his hammer with all his might, in reverse and felt power surging through it. He felt himself being pulled backwards and he felt the portal engulf him.

He landed in a forest and was concerned that he had merely landed back in the Enchanted Forest. Then he heard a car horn and realized that he was at least in modern day. He once again clambered up, out of the woodland and onto the road. He saw the a signpost saying _Storybrooke_ and furrowed his eyebrows for a second. Apparently this was the place where Black Widow and Captain America had visited when they learnt that some strange magical energy engulfed the town. What a coincidence Thor thought before whipping his hammer around, backwards.

* * *

**Suggested by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer**


End file.
